Unexpected Mate
by MissSadisticEbene
Summary: It's mating season for the dragon and its the turn of our favourite guild member to go in heat. What happen when the salamanders mate isn't who we expected? Will he be able to mate or succumb to in feverish heat? Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters all right goes to the rightful owner. As for the story it's mine so please don't steal it.
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator POV**

It was a normal day in fairytail. Members where drinking, fighting,crashing everything, or just watching the mess while those absent where on a mission. The master of the guild stood on a the counter and Erza shouted for people to stop knowing the master have something important to announce. In a matter of seconds everything quieted down and everyone was watching expectadly at master Makarov.

"Dear children of mine it is our policy in the fairytail guild to take care of our own. Some of you may not be aware of it but the mating season for dragons and dragon slayers is less than a week away. Fortunately for us most of the dragon slayers have already marked their mate or aren't of age like Wendy. There is only one person we will need to to worry about and take care of and that is Natsu. I will like all of you to look after him in the coming weeks and if you notice the one he choose as a mate inform us. We don't want him to to hurt anyone unintentionally. One last warning he may not be able to recognise anyone but his mate so he can kill anyone in his way, we may even need to lock him up. That's all for now." Makarov wasn't even done talking that the guild door was kicked open and a grinning Natsu walked in with Happy.

"Hey guys I am back! Where is the ice princess? This mission wasn't much of a fight." Natsu said looking around oblivious of the air around him.

Everyone was looking at him tensely but they couldn't help but smile at their favourite member. The kid always brings life in the guild and with the news they just got they where really worried about him. They all knew why Makarov asked them to watch over Natsu. The kid love the guild and his family so he will really devastated if he hurt or kill anyone here.

"Hey what's up with everyone? Did something happen?" Natsu asked finally noticing the atmosphere in the guild.

"Nothing happened everyone's just relaxing but now that the flame brain is back we know our peace is gone." Gray shot with sarcasm ready to fight.

"What was that you stripped pervert?" Natsu answered walking to meet Gray but for some reason he froze sniffing around.

"This smell belongs to me." Natsu unconsciously growled sniffing around but he wasn't able to pinpoint what he was searching.

Everyone else was frozen in their place watching their guild mate walk around sniffing everything and everyone. They never heard Natsu growl with such fierce possessiveness before so no one knew what to expect.

Natsu unable to find that sweet alluring scent was irritated and angry so without even a second glance at his friends he walked out of the guild leaving an eerie silence behind him.

"Hey Gajeel what the hell just happened?" Erza demanded worried breaking the silence. Everyone looked at the other slayer expectadly.

"What do you mean what happened? This means the little shrimp just caught scent of his mate but I don't know why he couldn't find the owner though?" Gajeel answered with a frown.

"So this means someone in here must be Natsu's mate? If that's the case the number to look after may be narrowed there are not a lot of women in here right now after all." Lucy suggested.

"Who said it have to be a woman? The only exception here will be those he already know are mated or taken in human words. The shrimp is also a fire dragon so he must likely will choose someone who he will be able to impregnate or the other way around. I don't know much about fire dragons but is you guys are really in a deep shit because the shrimp will literally tear apart anything that stand between him and his mate. If his mate don't consent he may choose to let himself die from heat or force himself on his mate. Don't forget the shrimp have missed lot of mating seasons. Anyway I am out of here and I don't want anyone to seek me or my mate for the next week if you don't want to die." Gajeel said running out of the guild with a squirming Levy. Gajeel was feeling the need to be alone with his mate after seeing the other stronger dragon. Even though he wasn't all primal instinct he knew he had to be secluded for the next weeks or at least until the other slayer is mated.

After the information Gajeel gave everyone the guild was again in an eerie silence. People are realising now how serious this thing was.

"Gajeel is right unlike the rest of us fire dragons are really unpredictable and complicated beings. If Natsu end up choosing someone here don't say anything he may take as rejection knowing him he may choose to let himself die but we never know. Also if we find who his mate is no matter what the case his stay away from that person even if Natsu isn't around. If he smell Someone else on what he thinks is his that person is as good as dead. I read somewhere that fire dragons end up mating with the one they are really close and protective over. That may narrow the number but we never know after all they can pick someone they have never met before." Wendy explained like she was remembering a lesson. The girl was happy she was young to get all those urges even though she already knew who her mate was.

"Close and protective over? Maybe it's Lucy?" Mirajane suggested from behind the counter with a hidden smile. Everyone's eyes snapped towards the blonde haired girl who blushed from all the attention.

"No way it can be Erza or Lisanna too." Lucy said hastily then everyone started to suggest names and such.

"I bet my rank that it will be Gray." Erza said mischievously earning a glare from the ice mage and Juvia.

"No way those two hate each other beside Natsu wanted to fight him just now." Cana argued gobbling her alcohol.

"That's not the issue here children. If Natsu choose a mate here that person will have to accept him or let him die. In any case as the slayers explained this is trouble we wouldn't want anyone to be forced into mating nor do we want Natsu's dead." Marakov worry clear in his voice. The room felt in silence again.

Everyone was deep in though when the guild door was crashed and an determinate Natsu strolled in. He went around sniffing again until he stopped in front of Lucy. He sniffed her the longest everyone was holding their breath then he shook his head turning round to continue his searching. He then stopped in front of Gray earning a glare from the mage. Natsu seem to freeze

"You belong to me I will be coming for you soon mate." Natsu said in a surprising deep tone. He turned around about to walk out then stopped at the door and look at the members. "If I find anyone scent on you they are dead specially you Juvia." He said in a warning tone before disappearing.

Everyone in the guild was shocked at what just occurred. Gray Natsu's life rival is his mate? Talk about unexpected.

"What the hell!?" Gray finally screamed snapping out of his shocked state. The mage was confused, annoyed and angry.

"Never expected my joke to be true." Erza said surprise looking at Gray like everyone else.

"I am more surprise by Natsu's self restrain it seem that he is giving his mate space and time." Wendy added surprised.

"Yes I got that feeling too but he threatened everyone else specially Juvia." Erza agreed looking at Juvia who was weeping about having Gray taken from her.

"Well I really expected it to be Lucy." Mira said surprised but anyone could see the mischievous glint in her eyes. Lucy on the other hand even though she wasn't showing it was disappointed that she wasn't the one chosen.

"Like hell I will be his mate!" Gray shouted angrily. The ice mage wished that stupid flame brain was here so he can knock some senses into him.

"Gray this is a serious matter so think carefully I don't want anyone to be hurt." Makarov whispered worriedly but everyone heard.

"Heed his warning too Gray he will certainly kill for you." Wendy added seriously. " as for the rest of us we better stay clear from touching Gray in any that will leave our scent on him and you Juvia, Natsu already sees you as a threat so you better get over your crush on Gray." Wendy added in a serious yet worried tone.

"Great just great. I am out of here." Gray grumbled throwing unconsciously his shirt away before walking out of the guild. The only thing in his mind was: what the fuck!

 **A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the characters all right goes to the rightful owner as for the story plot its mine so be civil human and don't steal it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu POV

Next day

I am totally ashamed of my behaviour yesterday. If I had paid more attention on the season I would have left somewhere before picking up my mate's scent and recognising him as mine. For few years now I had a gamble if it really was him but lately I thought it would be Lucy. I guess my first impression was the right one. I don't actually hate him and I really enjoy our fights and rivalry. In fact now that I think about it I can see why I recognise him as mate. He is strong, honest, determinate, trustworthy, he never back down from a challenge and get fired up like I do, he isn't one to sit around like a princess but beneath all that icy character he have a heart that is as warm as my flames. He totally fascinate me more than any other stronger guy. I should have been careful now I am going to ruin something really dear to me. Damn if only I had shut my mouth yesterday I could have just disappear without fuss but smelling Juvia all over him almost made me lost it. My bloodlust was so high that I couldn't get a wink of sleep and I went out of my house several times but luckily I could control myself enough not to track Juvia and kill her. Damn this is so messed up! Igneel warned me though mating isn't something you can joke about. Fortunately I remember him teaching me some things about it so maybe I can redeem myself. I wonder what they will think about my appearance though? None of the others had physical changes. Sigh.

Narrator POV

The guild have been eerily quiet since morning everyone is worried and no one want to take a job in fear something had happened to Natsu. They all know he is the first one at the guild picking fights and tearing the places down. It's already noon and they heard no news of him.

The door of the guild was suddenly pushed open snapping everyone's attention. Mouths hung open in shock and worry because it was Natsu. Not the carefree crazy Natsu they are familiar with but an expressionless Natsu who look mature and who push a door open. A Natsu who walk calmy and silently looking at them with dead eyes. Shivers ran down everyone's spine even Erza. Everyone was thinking the same thing. What the hell happened to Natsu? He even have scales all over his body and his teeth are more elongated.

Natsu stopped in the middle of the guild looking around searching for his rival. Gray stood somewhere in corner of the bar and Juvia was gloomily sitting on the other side of the room. Natsu wanted to kill again so he took a deep breath before looking at his guild mate again. Happy flew to Gray knowing that there is nothing to talk about gain.

"Everyone I am sorry for my behaviour yesterday it was uncalled for specially towards you Gray and Juvia. I hope you accept my apologies." Natsu said to everyone in an emotionless tone with a bow.

No one knew how to react not because they didn't forgive him but his speech made them more worried than before. Natsu voice seem like he is already dead. Lucy started crying without even knowing it. Gray was at loss of words because Natsu is way out of character.

"I am sure no one blames you here Natsu. We have all been worried about you? Are you alright? What's with the scales?" Master Makarov ask jumping on the counter looking at his child worriedly.

"I will be fine as soon I get away from here. Igneel mentioned it but I don't clearly remember but I think it's something about rejection or along the line." Natsu answered with a half smile at his gramps. He knew exactly why this is happening but he didn't want to worry them.

"Wait a minute what do you mean get away from here?" Erza asked hoping that it isn't what she is thinking.

"If I stay any longer with his scent lingering around it won't be good for anyone. I had such an bloodlust yesterday that I had hard time not tracking Juvia and killing her just because Gray had her scent on him yesterday. If I stay I will try to kill anyone I see close to him so before I reach to point I will leave Magnolia until my heat is over." Natsu answered in a matter of tone sending unintentionally a killing intend towards Juvia. Everyone in the room felt it and shivered.

"But you know if you don't mate you gonna die right?" Makarov ask again worried. That got Gray's attention the most if he reject his rival he will die? What kind of messed up nature is that?

"Well not really if Gray let me leave a temporary mark on him I won't die that's the other reason I came here. I want to ask the ice princess if he will let me leave that temporary mark on him?" Natsu answered finally making eyes contact with Gray with a questioning look.

Gray was really annoyed and confused. He didn't know what to do and something was telling him that Natsu isn't being totally honest him them but with the way he is behaving you couldn't guess Natsu's emotion's no matter what. Without even knowing he was already in front of the ice mage.

"What kind of mark is this and are you sure you won't die?" Gray ask unable to hide his worry he also wanted to make sure Natsu isn't going to do anything weird.

"Don't worry it's not a mating mark. You see while mating mark will bind us forever this temporary mark will is like being betrothed. It will fade the moment the season is over and I won't die. I just need your hand." Natsu answered taking two steps back because of Gray's scent. Gray sighed knowing that the flame brain isn't really saying everything and don't intend to. He gave Natsu his right hand hoping that he won't lose his dear rival and friend.

Natsu didn't hesitate to take Gray's hand blocking all the lust than ran through him. He bit down his wrist imprinting some saliva inside before licking it to close the wound. He thanked Gray quickly before jumping back in front of the door to get fresh air. Natsu didn't know it but his eyes shone red and he had a wild predatory look.

"I think I better be on my way make sure he doesn't get out of Magnolia and look after Happy for me." Natsu said in a deep voice that isn't like him before disappearing leaving a gust of wind behind him.

"Something isn't right master." Erza said breaking the depressing silence.

"Natsu is hiding something from us I can feel it." Gray said with worry. The damn flame brain disappeared without explaining them everything.

"Where is Natsu? You didn't let him go did you?" Wendy came in with a book sending a blaming look at a confused Gray. She smelled the air before dropping on the floor in tears.

"Hey Wendy what's wrong tell us?" Lucy ask kneeling in front of the crying girl tearing up herself.

"He shouldn't have given you that mark and leave. That mark restrict him from entering any territory you are in unless you track him down. Not to mention according to this book he is a legendary gradon slayer that's why he had physical changes. While the rest of us die when we aren't able to mate in his case only his human side will die I am not sure exactly what that means nor how it works but I sure hope he doesn't turn I into Acnologia . He will fall in madness and lose all moral. To put it bluntly if Gray don't accept the mating and find Natsu we will lose him." Wendy explained in tears. Everyone was staring at Gray now. The ice mage just walked out angry and frustrated.

Fairy Tail have never been this depressed and quiet. You could only hear the cries of Lucy, Wendy, Happy and some others. What is going to happen to Natsu? Will Gray look for him or just forget it all together?


	3. Chapter 3

**Gray POV**

How many years have passed? I am not sure anymore. We searched everywhere for Natsu without finding even a trace of him. It's like he disappeared from the world. He never came back after that day. We didn't even hear a rumour about him even though all Fiore joined with helping us locate him. After the mating season was over people believed that he was dead but I knew better. I don't know how but I could feel his presence inside me so I knew he was alive. I never stopped looking but I could feel that the distance between him and I was like the moon and I or in his case the sun. He was so close I could feel his warmth yet he was unreachable. Every time I feel like I am getting somewhere the distance grew again. I was angry at first but it soon morphed into irritation, sadness, longing and guilt. What made things worst was for some reason I could feel everything he felt over the years. If only I didn't let him go back then all this wouldn't have happened. He suffered so much and was alone. He called out to me every time but I couldn't respond to his desperate call. He was lonely, scared and in agonising pain. The mark he gave me wasn't what he explained it was either. That mark bonded our souls and marked me as his but there was a negative effect. That mark unabled him to ever mate with me in this lifetime and made sure he never was able to set foot into any territory I am in. Not only that I was free to be with whoever I wished if wanted while he wouldn't be able to be near anyone who isn't blood related. Sadly there isn't anyone that fit the description well except we all know who. He completely isolated himself just to keep me safe from him and protect the guild members. Natsu, only him would be so selfless and stupid.

How foolish have I been to let him walk out that day. I should have seen it before that I wouldn't be able to handle life without him. I thoughts he was just my irritating rival but my feelings for him ran deeper than that. I have been in love with him since God knows when and didn't realise it until he was gone. How I regret not grabbing his hands that day and never letting it go. I wish I could go back in time and love and cherish him as he deserve to be. Now it's too late I stopped feeling him six months ago. I was in denial at first but I now have accepted that he isn't around anymore. He is totally gone now Natsu is dead. The only thing I have from him is the mark he left on my hand. The mark never disappeared not after the mating season not even now in fact markings have appeared in my arm since I felt Natsu's dead six months ago. It looks like a sleeping fire dragon enveloped in a cocoon of ice. The mark was swirling around my arm and the thing was as flashy as Natsu use to be. God how I miss that loud boy with his outrageous appearance.

I guess this agony I am feeling now is punishment of making my mate suffer even though I am sure it will never compare to what Natsu went through. I wonder how our kids would have looked like? I bet they would have come out as outrageous as their father. I chuckled at that thought but quickly losing my smile. I would never find out, Natsu is dead and I am dying too. I wish I could be with Natsu wherever he is. I don't care if it's heaven or Tartarus or which situation it would be I just pray whoever watching over me to send me to Natsu again. God how I wish we were reborn and could be together and happy this time. What I wouldn't give for that wish to come true.

I am getting tired nothingness is calling my subconscious. I should close my eyes a bit later on I will make more beautiful sculpture of Natsu. Happy will watch the house in the meantime. Good night. Sigh.

 **Third Person POV**

Fairy Tail was grieving again they were barely standing but this was the last stroke. They lost Natsu years back which devastated them all. The one who was in worse case was Gray who for some reason still believed that the fire dragon slayer was still alive. Gray who distanced himself from everyone but the blue cat. The two never stopped searching for carefree slayer. Gray was always seen with bangs under his eyes and his skin have gotten even whiter than the ice he make. He lost a lot of weight too and was always in constant pain. Fairy Tail members did everything to get Gray to his old self but nothing work in fact they managed to make matters worst. About six months ago though everyone saw the light of hope completely die from the ice mage's eyes. He became a shell of himself leaving his house only when it was necessary. They all learned about the meaning of Natsu's mark and saw the mark grow the last few months on Gray. Apparently Zeref explained some things to the master who in return explained to the members. That information broke the guild members hearts even more. They realise how much Natsu had loved and cared for them to the extend of doing such drastic thing just for their safety. They haven't left a stone unturned in the world but they couldn't find their favourite member. Now after all that Gray had followed his mate. Really most saw it coming but they couldn't do a thing to stop it. The last few years they all saw how much Gray truly loved Natsu. The Slayer's departure had left their ice mage empty. Everyone understood in the end why those two where mated. All fairy tail could do now standing in front of their grave was pray that the two souls find each other and find the happiness they deserved.

 **A/N: Because of the ending I am seeing I am doing to skip things a bit for when the drama begins so please don't assume I am rushing the story until the end. Thanks.**


End file.
